kardfandomcom-20200214-history
Hola Hola (song)
"Hola Hola" (Korean: 안녕 안녕, annyeong annyeong) is the third and the title track from the debut mini album Hola Hola by South Korean band K.A.R.D. The music video and single was released on July 19, 2017. Lyrics Hangul= 기분 좋게 내리쬐는 햇살 마주 보면서 웃고 있는 그대와 나 너무 좋아 이렇게 매일 이렇게만 행복함을 계속 안겨줄래 깨고 싶지 않은 꿈만 같아 Can I get your attention baby girl Lemme tell you something hold up Wait a minute 절대 깰 일 없어 너의 믿음 부족해 말로만 표현하기는 Like the ocean 널 향한 사랑의 깊이는 Oh ah ah 너와 매일마다 깨고파 난 너의 향기 밴 두 팔로 감아 Wanna love you like there’s no tomorrow 더는 바라지 않아 Baby 쓰다듬는 손길이 너무나도 달달해요 그대는 어쩜 이리 질리지가 않죠 (Oh nanana) 이대로 잠시 시간이 멈췄으면 좋겠단 생각이 자꾸 드네요 Can you feel me burning up J.Seph/BM My L.U.V BM/SO 달아올라 올라 All night long Hola Hola BM/SO 날아올라 올라 저 위로 Hola Hola Uh 내색 안 해 참아 좋은 걸 감추려고 애써도 계속 심장은 요동쳐 Like rum pum pum pum pum Rum pum pum pum 그냥 있어도 내 가슴이 자연스레 널 향해 뛰고 있으니 모르는 척 넘어가 줘 너무 부끄럽지 않게 날 안아줘 날 안아줘 빈틈없이 Your my 엔돌핀 파스텔 톤 필름 덮인 노을빛 그린 Green 유토피아 나날이 덧칠해온 이상 세계로 합법적인 도피 둘의 싱그런 스텝 마치 봄의 왈츠 오션뷰 스펙트럼 한 폭의 프레임 데자뷰처럼 유니즌 돼 어젯밤의 꿈 한 여름밤의 꿀 달콤할 뿐 쓰다듬는 손길이 너무나도 달달해요 그대는 어쩜 이리 질리지가 않죠 (Oh nanana) 이대로 잠시 시간이 멈췄으면 좋겠단 생각이 자꾸 드네요 Can you feel me burning up J.Seph/BM My L.U.V BM/SO 달아올라 올라 All night long Hola Hola BM/SO 날아올라 올라 저 위로 Hola Hola BM/SO 날아올라 올라 저 위로 The night is right throw your l’up to the sky 이렇게 영원히 웃게 해줘요 Hola Hola Hola Hola 이대로 잠시 시간이 멈췄으면 좋겠단 생각이 자꾸 드네요 Can you feel me burning up J.Seph/BM My L.U.V |-|Romanization= gibun joge naerijjoeneun haessal maju bomyeonseo utgo inneun geudaewa na neomu joa ireoke maeil ireokeman haengbokhameul gyesok angyeojullae kkaego shipji aneun kkumman gata Can I get your attention baby girl Lemme tell you something hold up Wait a minute jeoldae kkael il eopseo neoye mideum bujokhae malloman pyohyeonagineun Like the ocean neol hyanghan sarange gipineun Oh ah ah neowa maeilmada kkaegopa nan neoye hyanggi baen du pallo gama Wanna love you like there’s no tomorrow deoneun baraji ana Baby sseudadeumneun songiri neomunado daldalhaeyo geudaeneun eojjeom iri jillijiga anchyo (Oh nanana) idaero jamshi shigani meomchweosseumyeon jogetdan saenggagi jakku deuneyo Can you feel me burning up J.Seph/BM My L.U.V BM/SO daraolla olla All night long Hola Hola BM/SO naraolla olla jeo wiro Hola Hola Uh naesaek an hae chama joeun geol gamchuryeogo aesseodo gyesok shimjangeun yodongchyeo Like rum pum pum pum pum Rum pum pum pum geunyang isseodo nae gaseumi jayeonseure neol hyanghae ttwigo isseuni moreuneun cheok neomeoga jweo neomu bukkeureobji anke nal anajweo nal anajweo binteumeopshi Your my endolpin paseutel ton pilleum deopin noeulbit geurin Green yutopia nanari deoschilhaeon isang segyero habbeobjeogin dopi dure shinggeureon seuteb machi bome walcheu osyeonbyu seupekteureom han poge peureim dejabyucheoreom yunijeun dwae eojetbame kkum han yeoreumbame kkul dalkomhal ppun sseudadeumneun songiri neomunado daldalhaeyo geudaeneun eojjeom iri jillijiga anchyo (Oh nanana) idaero jamshi shigani meomchweosseumyeon jogetdan saenggagi jakku deuneyo Can you feel me burning up J.Seph/BM My L.U.V BM/SO daraolla olla All night long Hola Hola BM/SO naraolla olla jeo wiro Hola Hola BM/SO naraolla olla jeo wiro The night is right throw your l’up to the sky ireoke yeongweoni utge haejweoyo Hola Hola Hola Hola idaero jamshi shigani meomchweosseumyeon jogetdan saenggagi jakku deuneyo Can you feel me burning up J.Seph/BM My L.U.V |-|English= Somin] The sun shining on us feels good We’re looking at each other and smiling It’s so nice, will you give me this happiness Every day, just like this? It’s like a dream I don’t want to wake from BM] Can I get your attention baby girl Lemme tell u something hold up Wait a minute I’ll never break your trust Words aren’t enough to express Like the ocean The depth of my love for you Oh ah ah I wanna wake up with you every day Wrap around you with my arms that smell like you Wanna love ya like Theres no tomorrow Don’t want anything else Baby Somin, Jiwoo, BM] Your caressing touch Is so sweet How come I never get sick of you? (Oh NaNaNa) I wish time would stop like this I keep thinking Can you feel me burnin up Ma L U V All It’s getting hot All night long Hola Hola We’re flying up Up high Hola Hola 1: Jiwoo I try not to make it obvious I try to hide it But my heart keeps pounding Like rum puh puh puh pum Rum puh puh pum Even when I’m staying still My heart naturally beats toward you So pretend you don’t notice Hug me so I won’t get too embarrassed 4: J.Seph Hug me without any space left, yo ma endorphin The sunset has a pastel tone film on top It’s a green utopia As long as those days are there We’ll escape to that world Our gentle steps Are like a spring waltz An ocean view spectrum in our frame Like dejavu, we’re in unison Like last night’s dream A midsummer night’s honey, so sweet Somin, Jiwoo, BM] Your caressing touch Is so sweet How come I never get sick of you? (Oh NaNaNa) I wish time would stop like this I keep thinking Can you feel me burnin up Ma L U V All] It’s getting hot All night long Hola Hola We’re flying up Up high Hola Hola All] The night is right Throw your L’up to the sky Make me laugh forever like this Hola Hola Hola Hola Jiwoo, BM] I wish time would stop like this I keep thinking Can you feel me burnin up Ma L U V Audio Spotify Video Gallery File:KARD - Hola Hola M V-1 File:KARD - Hola Hola MV Trailer File:KARD - Hola Hola M V (SECRET KARD Ver.) File:KARD - Hola Hola Key point of dance File:KARD - Hola Hola Comeback Stage M COUNTDOWN 170720 EP.533 File:릴레이댄스 카드 (KARD) Hola Hola File:ASMR live KARD(카드)- Hola Hola File:KARD - Hola Hola M V (MEMORY KARD Selfie Ver.) Trivia *This song is the leading track in the debut mini-album Hola Hola. References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:2017 Category:Music Videos